


No kisses for you

by Booker_DeShit



Series: The autistic DeWitt's series [9]
Category: BioShock 1 & 2 (Video Games), BioShock Infinite
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Autistic Booker DeWitt, Booker DeWitt has PTSD, Couch Cuddles, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Crossover Pairings, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Cute Ending, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Morning Cuddles, No Smut, No Spoilers, Not Canon Compliant, Post-Canon, Post-Canon Fix-It, Post-Game(s), Relationship(s), Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22150774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Booker_DeShit/pseuds/Booker_DeShit
Summary: Jack hasn't seen his boyfriend all day, so when said boyfriend siddles up to him, wanting attention, Jack is less than persuaded to give it.
Relationships: Booker DeWitt/Jack
Series: The autistic DeWitt's series [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559641
Kudos: 14





	No kisses for you

Jack sat on the coach in the apartment he shared with Booker. It was a small apartment, barely big enough to fit the two men. Yet it was a welcome reprieve from their times spent in Rapture & Columbia. No guns, no revolutions, no shooting. Just the two of them, the stray cat outside their window Booker was afraid of, & their cosy little apartment, it was perfect. Speaking of Booker, Jack hadn’t seen him literally all day. The man had gotten up early, _somehow_ managing to slip out from Jack’s grasp, despite being barely smaller than the blond. Jack had woken up to his coffee already made, & a little note talking about groceries, written in Booker’s surprisingly neat scrawl. Jack had been busy in the shower when Booker had returned, meaning Jack _still_ hadn’t seen his boyfriend that day, or gotten a morning kiss. A kiss he most likely wouldn’t have gotten anyway. After a nasty PTSD flashback at the end of last week, Booker became closed off, almost all stimulation being too much & sending him into instant meltdowns. Jack understood this, of course he did. He understood that his boyfriend didn’t work quite like the rest of the world. He was fine with little contact, as Booker became far more verbally affectionate when he couldn’t do cuddles or kisses. But Jack was still miffed he hadn’t gotten as much as a simple ‘Good morning’ all day. Not even a single glance of the man he had literally left his old home for. Zero, nothing, nil! That was unacceptable.

Jack was sulking on the couch, steaming in his frustration with Booker when the man himself walked into their little living room. He sat down right beside Jack, leaning in as close as he dared without actively touching him, but all Jack did was ignore him. See how you like it.

“Jack. Pay attention to me.” Booker mumbled, his voice completely flat & face utterly blank. Despite having woken up literal hours ago, his hair was all mussed up & he was still mumbling like he often did after being woken up. It was a literal pain for Jack to _not_ turn around in that moment & kiss him. If there was one thing Jack could never resist, it was a sleepy Booker, & he was really about to find that out.

“Hmph.” Jack huffed when Booker head butted his arm. Even if he was screaming on the inside, the touch feeling so good after a week, he wouldn’t give in. No, he wouldn’t.

“Jackie,” Booker mumbled again, sounding wonderfully whiny & sleepy, Jack rarely found him in such a state, “I wanna kiss.” He head butted Jack’s arm again, then flopped directly in his lap. Those pretty, green eyes stared at him so intently, Jack had to look away.

“You remind me of a cat.” He simply said, not looking back at Booker.

“Moew. Now pay attention to me.” Jack barely stopped himself from bursting into laughter. Booker’s tough & serious demeanour was completely gone, the soft, gentle, & hilariously sarcastic Booker being the only thing that was left. Jack loved it when Booker was all sleepy & tired like that, because he wasn’t pretending. There was no Private Detective DeWitt, or Officer DeWitt or whatever. He wasn’t putting on a front so people would take him seriously, even if Jack literally never took him seriously. He was just acting like himself. A bit broken, but a whole lot of fun. Jack loved that.

“I dunno. Should I? You’ve been ignoring me all day, it’s only fair I do the same.” Jack said coyly, grinning down at Booker. His boyfriend cocked his head to the side, more like a dog than a cat, as he often did in confusion.

“Moew?” He reached up to wrap his hands around Jack’s neck, before pulling him down for a long-awaited kiss. Totally worth it.


End file.
